


Intruding

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [24]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Orgy, Other, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. Jacob is never going to visit Faith’s bunker again.





	Intruding

_I shouldn’t be seeing this._  
  
As a rule, the only person who goes into Faith’s bunker is Faith, her angels, and sometimes Joseph. Jacob’s just realized why.  
  
There’s trees, and Bliss flowers, and grass.  
  
Faith’s flock, the ones that aren’t Angels yet, are having some sort of orgy in one of the bigger rooms, an unsettling combination of nature and metal. Men and women roll around, licking and sucking and fucking wantonly; Jacob recognizes the Marshal who came with the Sheriff in the arms of another man.  
  
Faith presides over it all, completely naked and pacing amongst the writhing bodies like a creature out of ancient folklore. “So much love,” She giggles, and runs her hands over her breasts, between her legs.  
  
Jacob watches not out of arousal- it’s honestly too creepy to be arousing- but out of a morbid sense of fascination and curiosity.  
  
_Am I hallucinating?_ He had definitely gotten a good whiff of the Bliss by now.  
  
Faith catches sight of him and laughs like it’s a fine joke. Her fingers don’t stop working between her legs as she blows him a kiss with her free hand.  
  
Disturbed, Jacob hauls ass out of the bunker before he ends up joining them.  
   
-End


End file.
